The Flare Within Her
by SumRandomPerson12
Summary: She didn't need him anymore. She didn't want to have to resort to this, but she did anyway. Would she be happy? To be honest, the girl didn't know for sure however she knew she would now have to play along. (Drabble. Implied JeT'aimeShipping/KalosShipping.)


The girl stared into the half-body mirror, her eyes locking onto the windspray grey ones in front of her with a bored expression plastered onto her face. So dull and so cold were her eyes that it sickened her from within. Dark circles had formed under her eyes from the itchy and firm bed- so much for the 'luxury' treatment that was promised.  
She tried to lift the corners of her mouth into a smile, or something resembling it, but it only fell straight back down into her poker face. Her honey coloured hair shined brightly as the lights bordering the mirror hit it, making her already pale complexion seem almost white.  
She didn't know who this girl in the mirror was anymore. She couldn't see Serena anymore.

Sighing heavily the girl turned from her reflection, trying her best not to look at her skinny body currently clothed by a pair of white skins and a fire-red halter-neck top that flared out with a white collar as it reached up her neck. Serena gripped the thick fabric with her right hand, trying to pull the top down so that it covered the part of her stomach that showed when the top hiked up.  
The clothes on the bright red bed made the woman scowl slightly, not liking the colour scheme of her outfit. However, she found herself walking over to the double bed and placing the garments onto her arm much like the butler at the Battle Chateau did.

When she eventually placed the clothes onto the dresser in front of the fancy mirror Serena slid the white skins off and grabbed the fire-red tights and slid them slowly up her legs, making sure that no creases were present by pulling the hem up just above her belly button. Within in the next few seconds, the girl had placed the white skins back on and now snatched the white tube skirt off of the dresser. Serena examined the skirt thoroughly, placing her hand into the skirt to see if it was see-through - which, luckily, wasn't- before bending down and placing both of her legs through the bottom half of the outfit. The honey-haired woman wiggled as she pulled the white piece of material up her legs, pulling a face at how much this skirt stuck to her figure, and the skirt finally reached her waist.  
The girl looked into the mirror once more as she tucked her top into the skirt and fluffed out the white collar. How they managed to keep the whites so clean and unstained was such a mystery to this girl. A pair of gold-framed sunglasses with lenses tinted the same colour as her shirt were placed beside the many cosmetic boxes as well as a pair of scissors, hair ties and her eye contact box.  
She would have to use its contents sooner or later but, for now, her main goal was to get this 'super-stylish' outfit on first. Serena grabbed the white jacket with the gold-coloured zipper and placed each arm through it before shaking them around in an attempt to get comfortable in the tight clothing. The honey-haired girl pulled the fire-red tie off of the handle of on of the draws of the dresser and wrapped it around her neck before swiftly making it into a neat tie, making sure that the golden tie accessory was securely placed so that it wouldn't lose its form.  
For now, she wouldn't do up the jacket.

The grey-eyed woman stared at her reflection in the mirror, inwardly glaring at her dull eyes that once held emotion. Flipping the lid of the box open, the girl dug around for a pair, or two, of contact lenses. As she pulled her hand out of the box, she examined the two she had picked out.  
Blue and green. Great.  
The girl stared down at the two colours before scoffing, throwing the lenses down and picking up the gold ones. Not thinking for a second, Serena held her eyes open and quickly placed the coloured contact in, blinking a few timea before ddoing the same with the other.  
Gold eyes, honey-hair. Too late now. Good thing the glasses would cover her eyes up.  
Looking down from the mirror, the girl then dragged the boxes of cosmetic supplies and a set of gold earrings out to her and opened each one.  
The lipstick, the eye shadow, the blush all came in shade from gold to the red colour of her tights and shirt. The only normal colour there was the black mascara. Serena rolled her eyes at the predictable colour range of the make-up before closing the eye shadow's box with her left hand and picking up the mascara in the other.

Once the mascara and earrings had been successfully put on with much hesitation, the girl placed it back down and, instead, glanced down at her jacket the girl zipped up the zip as far as it would go- from her torso, since the zip actually started there despite it reaching her hips, to her bust.  
She was almost ready.  
Serena then grabbed the fire-red lipstick and stared at it carefully. The cosmetic supply was kept inside of white lipstick container lined by fake gold. A small 'pop' was heard as Serena pulled off the lid and leant over the dresser slightly in order to get a better look at herself.  
Gold eyes bored into hers and it made the girl feel sick. Pulling away from the mirror, the honey-haired girl placed the lipstick down before putting the white-framed sunglasses onto her eyes so that she couldn't see the contacts. Going back to what she was doing prior to the sunglasses, the girl held the lipstick to her lips; the sweet yet artificial smell that only cosmetic products could have filling her nose. Remembering how her new partner told her, Serena applied the bright colour to her lips and evened out the colour.

The girl moved back to a normal standing position before bending down and snatching the low and white wedges, the platform being that same gold colour, before putting them onto each foot shakily. She stood back up and examined herself in the mirror once more.  
Now she definitely couldn't recognise herself.  
Yet, a feeling deep down inside of her told her that she looked beautiful, that she belonged here in this look.  
Serena let a small but devious smile cross her face before she snatched the golden belt, which was heavy as far as belts go, and wrapped it around her waist; using one hand to hold the heavy buckle and the other to lock the hook of it into the lock.  
The buckle was a large golden plate and, in the middle of it, was a fire-red flame made out of red jade.

_'Click!'_ The lock sounded, signalling that the belt was now going to stay on her waist. Serena grabbed the two hair ties off of the dresser and manoeuvred each half of her hair into a high pigtail and making sure that it stayed up. She looked into the mirror once more and a certain thought occurred to her.  
She looked fabulous. But now, it was time to get going.  
Serena pulled her jacket over the belt firmly, tugged the ends of the jacket towards her hands, smoothed her skirt and popped her lips before spinning on her heel and walking over to the open door. She allowed herself once final glance at the mirror, staring at the new her, before scoffing loudly.  
She didn't care for him anymore.  
This was the new her.  
And it was time to start her first day.

_'SLAM!'_

...As an admin of Team Flare.


End file.
